


Loaded Dice

by Kudaiyamu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Spoilers, Episode 25, Leonard Cohen - Freeform, Songfic, every body knows, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudaiyamu/pseuds/Kudaiyamu
Summary: Their fates have been decided.





	Loaded Dice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little blurb I wrote up. I heard the song "Everybody knows" and it fit so perfectly for the Mighty Nein, I had to make a note of it. I may come back at a later time and re-write it. Maybe I'll add the other three verses and include the other three in a second chapter. We shall see.
> 
> I did post this to Tumblr, but I'll probs take that one down
> 
> Beware of spoilers for episode 25 Divergent Paths

Everybody knows that the dice are loaded  
Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed  
Everybody knows that the war is over  
Everybody knows that the good guys lost  
Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
The poor stay poor, the rich get rich  
That’s how it goes  
Everybody knows. 

Yasha thrashed against her captors restraints. Her yell to the Storm Lord fell flat, nothing came out as her vocal cords strained, fighting with all her might. Strength wasn’t going to help her this time, she knew deep down that nothing she did could change this outcome. Call it a gut instinct, or a premonition, but she knew in the pit of her stomach that somehow she would have always ended up in this predicament, no matter what. Fighting until the end, leaving blood on the ground in the early morning hours, she finally succumbed to the slavers. She yelled wordless curses towards the fates as a gag was shoved into her mouth. 

Everybody knows the boat is leaking  
Everybody knows that the captain lied  
Everybody got this broken feeling  
Like their father or their dog just died  
Everybody talking to their pockets  
Everybody wants a box of chocolates  
And a long stem rose  
Everybody knows

Fjord didn’t stand a chance, succumbing to the enchantment fairly easily. He watches terrified as Yasha thrashed, his eyes and muscles frozen in place before he could even make a move to summon his falchion. His tense body could do nothing at all, and he felt completely helpless as the slavers slapped manacles onto his wrists, shoved a gag into his unmoving silent mouth and hog tied his hands to his feet. His eyes were frozen as he watched the barbarian give it her all to break out of their bonds, to leave a word with their friends, something. His heart ached as he saw their captors back hand Jester, knowing he couldn’t do anything. Why did this seem so surreal? He knew they didn’t stand a chance. 

Everybody knows that you love me baby  
Everybody knows that you really do  
Everybody knows that you’ve been faithful  
Ah, give or take a night or two  
Everybody knows you’ve been discreet  
But there were so many people you just had to meet  
Without your clothes  
Everybody knows. 

Jester faired slightly better than Fjord, resisting the freezing spell, grabbing her hand ax and drawing it before getting slammed into the ground and grappled. Nothing could prepare her for losing her voice, her ability to fight, her tail lashed out in anger and she tried to make any noise, slam into the ground, cry for help, anything to call to her friends. The Traveler. A gag found its way into her mouth as her legs and feet were manacled. She watched with fear in her eyes as they were all dragged into a caravan, three empty cages destined to be theirs. 

As the two half full moons beamed down on them, the cloudless sky offering no comfort as it got colder and colder by the second, the gentle swaying of the floorboards beneath their cages harsh and unforgiving. They knew there was nothing they could do to stop this from happening.

Everybody knows,  
That’s how it goes,  
Everybody knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the gods It's Thursday.... this hiatus has killed me.


End file.
